Modo difícil
El Modo Difícil '(o ''HardMode, en inglés) puede ser activado sólo una vez por mundo (esto no quiere decir que no puedas volver a matar a la Muralla de Carne), al activarlo ese mundo quedará permanentemente en esa dificultad (así que mejor estar preparado). Para activarlo sólo debes ir al Inframundo y matar un Demonio Vudú el cual dropeará el Muñeco Vudú del Guía, al obtenerlo tíralo a la lava. thumb|Muralla de Carne, o "WoF".Eso invocará a la Muralla de Carne (Al derrotarla, tu mundo entrará al modo Difícil/Hardmode). Una vez hayas vencido a la Muralla, un mensaje saldrá diciendo:'' "Las fuerzas de la Luz y la Oscuridad han sido liberadas", o en Inglés: '"The Ancient spirits of Light and Dark have been released". Cambios del mundo Inmediatamente cuando el modo difícil es activado un nuevo bioma será creado, el bioma Santo (Hallow). El cual saldrá de debajo de la tierra a la superficie opuesta (o rodeando) a la Corrupción. Esto, a veces, puede provocar que haya Altares Demoníacos u Orbes Sombríos en terreno santo (ya que parte de la corrupción se convirtió en terreno santo). thumb|300px|right|Tutorial para obtener nuevos minerales una vez activado el Hardmode Ahora podrás ir a la Corrupción y romper los Altares Demoníacos con el Pwnhammer (Martillo dropeado por la Muralla), los cuales "bendecirán" tu mundo con nuevos minerales (Paladio, Cobalto, Mythril, Oricalco, Adamantita y Titanio). Además, al destruir dichos altares los bloques del bioma Santo y Corrupto serán puestos aleatoriamente en todo el mundo. Y saldrán los siguientes mensajes: "Tu Mundo ha sido Bendecido con Cobalto/Paladio." "Tu Mundo ha sido Bendecido con Mythril/Oricalco." "Tu Mundo ha sido Bendecido con Adamantita/Titanio." Las Islas Flotantes también pueden ser corrompidas, o bien, bendecidas. Corrupción/Carmesí (Crimson) Cuando el modo difícil esté activo, la Corrupción y el bioma Carmesí serán mucho mas difíciles de contener, contaminando más bloques a una velocidad alarmante (cualquier bloque que sea piedra, arena, tierra, lodo, madera). Hasta el punto en que se produzca la Corrupción/Carmesí subterránea. El modo difícil también implica la aparición de enemigos más fuertes. Enemigos Corruptos Estos enemigos los encontrarás únicamente en el modo difícil: *Corruptor. *Lapa (La versión corrupta del devorahombres, sólo en la Corrupción Subterránea). *Momia Oscura (Sólo en el Desierto Corrupto). *Slimer (Una babosa con alas). *Tragamundos (Una versión mas pequeña del Devoramundos). *Martillo Maldito (Solo en la Corrupción Subterránea). *Babosa Corrupta (Parecida a la madre babosa ya que al matarla sueltas 3 babosas más pequeñas, mucho cuidado con ésta ya que salta a una velocidad mucho mayor que las demás babosas). Varía en un mundo con bioma Carmesí. Bioma Santo Este bioma es igual que la Corrupción ya que se propaga por el mundo, la única diferencia es que solo se activa después de matar a la Muralla (no como la Corrupción que empiezas ya con ella). Aparecerá en cualquier parte de tu mundo, suele ser muy molesto sobre todo con los Gasterópodos y Elemental del Caos estando por ahí. Cuando el bioma Santo y el Carmesí o la Corrupción se tocan, no ocurre nada, así que un mundo puede ser permanentemente 50% santo y 50% corrupto. thumb|Bioma Santo. Enemigos Santos ¿Creías que un paisaje con arcoíris, árboles bellos y una música de cuento de hadas no te iban a causar problemas? Pues bueno, al activar el HardMode te enfrentarás a ellos: *Elemental del Caos (Sólo Santo Subterráneo). *Espada Encantada (La contraparte del Martillo Maldito). *Gastrópodo (Sólo en la noche). *Unicornio (Este podría decirse que es el más duro, corre mucho y tiene vida y ataque muy altos). *Hada (Aparecen en la Superficie Santa y aunque lo parezca no son capaces de volar, solo flotan a 1 bloque de alto). *Momia de la Luz (Sólo en el Desierto Santo). *Murciélago Iluminado (Sólo en Santo Subterráneo). *Babosa Iluminada (Sólo en Santo Subterráneo). Enemigos Generales Además de los nuevos biomas, en los antiguos empezarán a aparecer nuevos enemigos; algunos muy fuertes, y otros que te harán saltar de la silla (como el Mimic): *Pez Luminoso (Mucho cuidado cuando haya demasiados ya que pueden atacarte y matarte en un segundo). *Hombre Lobo (Sólo en la Luna Llena, muy peligrosos y resistentes). *Excavador (Una versión más grande de el Gusano Gigante). *Murciélago Gigante (Sólo en subterráneo). *Medusa Verde (Sólo otra versión de la típica medusa). *Esqueleto Pesado (Un esqueleto armado hasta los dientes que solo aparece en el subterráneo y rara vez en el Inframundo). *Momia (Sólo en el desierto normal). *Armadura Poseída (En cualquier área a cualquier hora). *Esqueleto Arquero (Un esqueleto capaz de tirarte flechas en llamas). *Esqueleto Armado (No, no tiene armas, pero se mueve mas rápido que el Esqueleto Pesado haciendo el mismo daño). *Fango Tóxico (Es una babosa sonriente y puede causarte envenenamiento). *Ojo Errante (Cuando creías que el Ojo de Cthulhu no se vería mas, aquí está en su versión en miniatura). *Mimic (Es un enemigo con forma de cofre, así que mucho cuidado ya que puedes pensar que es un cofre cuando de repente se transforma y te persigue. Este enemigo es de los más preciados ya que dropea fuertes objetos y monedas de oro). *Espectro (Mazmorra). *Paladín (Mazmorra). *Guiberno (Ya que es un Minijefe se considera como enemigo, aparece en las Islas Flotantes). *Gólem de Hielo (Sólo en el Bioma Helado y mientras llueve). *Elemental de Hielo (Bioma Helado). *Tortuga Helada (Bioma Helado). *Tortuga Gigante (Jungla). *Angry Trapper (Jungla). *Avispa de Musgo (Jungla). *Red Devil (Maldad Roja, Infierno, después de matar a cualquier jefe Mecánico). *Murciélago de Lava (Infierno, después de matar algún jefe Mecánico). *Espectro (Durante la noche, puede atravesar muros). *Tritones Helados (Bioma Helado). Jefes y Eventos Así como enemigos, los Jefecitos no se quedan atrás y traen versiones mejoradas de los jefes anteriores: *Los Gemelos (Versión Metálica de EOC). *El Destructor (Versión Metálica de EOW). *Skeletron Prime (Versión Metalica de SN). *Guiberno (Minijefe). *Legión Helada (Versión Nevada de IG). *Invasión Pirata (Versión de Invasión Goblin con más dificultad). *Plantera (Jefe que se invoca en la Jungla Subeterránea).thumb|El Gólem, el Jefe del templo. *Gólem (Jefe del templo de Jungla). *Ocram (Solo versión Consola). *Eclipse Solar (Técnicamente una versión HardMode de la Blood Moon con enemigos mas fuertes). Nota: la Legión Helada traerá consigo un nuevo NPC, Santa Claus, el cual te venderá cosas navideñas (tanto la Legión como Santa Claus vendrán cuando en tu PC sea o esté en la fecha cercana al 24 de Diciembre, al terminar la época navideña Santa morirá). Al activar el modo difícil un Mini-Jefe aparecerá, para que aparezca solo debes estar a la altura del cielo o en una isla flotante, mientras más cerca estés del espacio más probabilidades habrá de que aparezca, el Guiberno. Al derrotar a la Invasión Pirata llegará un nuevo NPC a tu casa, el Pirata. Este vende diferentes items, entre ellos la "Galleta", que sirve para invocar a un loro mascota. Luna Sangrienta Aquí es donde lo bueno comienza ya que en la Luna Sangrienta los Payasos y los Espectros serán producidos en masa, y enemigos de la Corrupción y Santos podrán salir de sus biomas. Así que atento ya que cuando "The Blood Moon is Rising." No verás Terraria con los mismos ojos. Eclipse Solar A partir de la versión 1.2 este nuevo evento, aún mas raro, peligroso y exclusivo del HardMode aparecerá. Enemigos *Eyesor. *Reaper. *Vampiro. *Frankenstein. *La Cosa del pantano. Jungla Ahora, en la versión 1.2, la Jungla tiene su propia versión HardMode con enemigos muy fuertes, haciéndola uno de los más peligrosos biomas aún con el mejor equipamiento. Enemigos *Angry Trapper (Mejora de la Atrapadora). *Tortuga Gigante. *Mossy Hornet. Consejo Ya que la Armadura Fundida es súper efectiva en el Inframundo, no morirás tantas veces y estarás seguro. Cuando tengas tu Armadura Bendita, "pues a matar conejos". Nota importante No confundir "Modo difícil (HardMode)" con "Modo fanático (HardCore)". Si en tu mundo, matas a la Muralla de Carne se activará automaticamente este modo de juego, el cual solo afecta al Mundo, NO A TU PERSONAJE. Es decir: Si mueres en un mundo con Hardmode, volverás a respawnear normalmente, segun la dificultad de tu personaje a la hora de crearlo (Solo respawnearas con Softcore y Mediumcore, no con Hardcore) Categoría:Hardmode Categoría:Enemigo Categoría:Minerales Categoría:Santo Categoría:Santo subterraneo Categoría:Corrupción Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Muralla de carne Categoría:Crafting Categoría:1.1 Categoría:Biomas Terraria Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Armas Categoría:Armadura